Apocalipsis
by Wavern1522
Summary: Allen Walker, una madre que no esperaba que el fin del mundo se volviera de lo más cruel y sangriento posible. Ahora, con sus hijos debe encontrar la manera de salir de los problemas futuros. Pronto se dará cuenta de que los zombies no será su único problema. Parejas: CrossxFem!Allen y KandaxFem!Allen


**Seré breve, estoy publicando la versión español de mi primera historia, ya que, como sabrán, el Español es mi lengua principal, y sinceramente espero les guste el primer capitulo, y no tengan duda de que habrá Yullen, lo habrá, pero no ahora.**

 _Cursiva: Sonidos, pensamientos y letreros_

 **Advertencia: Gore, casi violación y lenguaje un poco vulgar.**

 **Espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Reunión**

Respiración agitada.

Pequeñas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

Piernas y brazos adoloridos.

Una chica de cortos cabellos blancos con su brazo izquierdo deforme y una cicatriz roja que abarcaba casi todo el lado izquierdo de su cara respiro entrecortadamente mientras se apoyaba en la pared de un callejón y sostenía en sus brazos con fuerza a dos niños de cinco años que no paraban de llorar y hacer preguntas.

Miro detrás de ella y vio a muchas personas corriendo detrás de ella. Tomo una bocanada de aire y continúo corriendo mientras era perseguida.

Con cada paso que daba sentía que el callejón se volvía más estrecho, pero los gritos y gruñidos de los que le perseguían solo le hizo ir más rápido.

Vio la salida del callejón y al cruzarla…

Sangre.

Caos.

Cuerpos por todos lados y gente corriendo y gritando a todas direcciones.

Frente a ella estaba un espectáculo que solo daba horror y desesperación. Los edificios estaban siendo asaltados o incendiándose, los autos chocaban uno tras otro y algunos se estaban incinerando por los choques con las personas adentro. Pero lo que más destaco fue a la gente devorándose entre sí.

La gente que se estaban comiendo a otros tenían la piel gris y el olor de putrefacción se detectaba a varios metros y sin olvidar que parte de la piel se caía, sus dientes arrancaban fácilmente la piel de las personas normales, pero lo que inquietaba más eran sus ojos que eran completamente blancos que con solo una mirada te provocaban escalofríos.

Ignoro la escena que tenía enfrente y corrió hacia la izquierda y se adentró en el primer edificio que estaba cerca y se ocultaron detrás de unas cajas. Ella les tapo la boca a los niños mientras escucho los pasos de esas cosas que iban tras ellos sin darle una segunda mirada a donde había entrado.

Después de unos minutos de no escuchar nada se arriesgó a dar una mirada y no vio nada más que algunas personas afuera siendo devoradas y otras huyendo.

Soltó un suspiro mientras dejaba libre las bocas de los niños que aún seguían llorando.

"Oigan". Dijo suavemente "No se preocupen". Acaricio sus cabellos rojos "Mientras estén con mamá los monstruos no los dañaran". Los abrazo con fuerza "De ahora en adelante tendremos que escondernos y guardar el mayor silencio posible, ¿Entendido, Ringo, Takeshi?"

Ringo y Takeshi asintieron mientras se aferraron con fuerza a su madre. Acaricio sus cabezas con delicadeza. Suspiro aun sin creerse en cómo un día completamente normal se desmorono hasta el punto en que la gente mata a otros para sobrevivir.

Se tensó al escuchar un atronador grito junto con un sonido de desgarramiento. Sabía que esa persona ya no tiene oportunidad alguna de sobrevivir, una vez mordido ya no tienes esperanza de seguir viviendo.

Así es, las personas que la seguían y los que estaban devorando a otros haya afuera eran zombis. Como los que solo aparecen en las películas, videojuegos y programas de horror, tragedia y suspenso.

En un momento estaba comiendo helado con sus hijos en el parque y al siguiente eran perseguidos por feroces comedores de carne.

 _Gruñido._

Ella soltó un pequeño gemido de miedo al escuchar ese gruñido muy cerca de ellos y haciendo los críos estremecerse. Pero al ver a los lados no vio nada. Al escuchar otro gruñido bajo la mirada hacia el origen del sonido y sonrió un poco al ver que Ringo, Takeshi y ella misma tenían hambre.

¿Que se podía hacer? Lo único que desayunaron fue un simple plato con huevos, tocino y un poco de helado que compro poco antes de que iniciara el desastre.

"Mamá… tenemos hambre"

"Lo se Takeshi". Miro el lugar en el que estaban y noto las muchas televisiones que había. Suspiro al saber que en una tienda así la probabilidad de encontrar comida es casi nula. Miro por la ventana rota y vio algunos zombis caminando y a otros levantándose y alejándose de los cuerpos humanos que devoraron hasta los huesos. Solo ver eso le provocaba…

 _Hambre._

Negó con la cabeza ante ese morboso pensamiento. Ahora no es momento de cuestionar su mente debía encontrar comida antes de que fueran descubiertos. Con cuidado se levantó y se ocultó detrás de las televisiones que aún están de pie y se dirigió hacia un umbral que llevaba a unas escaleras.

 _Grieta._

Se detuvo de golpe al escuchar ese ruido.

Miro detrás de ella y vio que Ringo piso un trozo de vidrio. Pudo notar el miedo y la culpa en su rostro. Le dio una mirada a la ventana y vio a esos carroñeros detenerse y mirar a los lados en la búsqueda de ese ruido.

Una gota de sudor resbalo por su mejilla.

De forma rápida y silenciosa recogió a Ringo y Takeshi.

"Guarden silencio, o los monstruos nos encontraran"

Los pelirrojos taparon sus bocas con sus manos para evitar que saliera cualquier sonido. Observo a los muertos y se alivió de que volvieron a vagar sin rumbo.

 _CHOQUE._

Volteo la mirada atrás de ella y sus iris plateadas se encogieron.

Detrás de ella había un perro Doberman que tenía un ojo salido, parte de su torso mostraba las costillas y sus órganos y su hocico mostraba sus ensangrentados dientes que tenían rastros de carne de las personas y animales que debió comer antes de llegar a ella.

Al escuchar los gritos y gruñidos, los carroñeros de la calle fueron atraídos por el ruido que hizo ese estúpido perro. Se dirigió a las escaleras mientras era seguida otra vez por esos monstruos. Casi se resbalo por la sangre que mancharon los escalones, pero se recuperó y al llegar al final vio el cielo y supo que estaba en la azotea y al mirar atrás cerró la puerta con el pie bloqueándole el camino a los zombis.

Dejo a los niños en el suelo y le puso el seguro a la puerta. Cuando la puerta tembló sabía que no resistiría mucho tiempo con la horda de carroñeros golpeándola incansablemente. Su preocupación se interrumpió por un gemido perezoso, y al mirar hacia una esquina vio a un cuerpo con los órganos al descubierto levantándose.

"Mierda, ¡Niños ocúltense!"

Ellos se escondieron detrás de unas cajas mientras que ella encaro al zombi. El muerto viviente babeo saliva y sangre mientras la observaba con sus ojos muertos y se acercó lentamente. Miro a los lados y vio una palanca manchada del líquido carmesí que conoce muy bien.

Retrocedió cuando ese carroñero se abalanzo hacia adelante para darle una mordida. Miro a sus hijos que no estaban muy lejos de ella. De forma rápida eludió al zombi y se dirigió a la orilla del techo. Apretó con fuerza la palanca en un intento de liberar el estrés y ansiedad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento de vida o muerte.

Miro al muerto viviente tensar sus piernas…

Ahora viene lo peor…

Corrió hacia ella mientras extendía sus brazos para sujetarla y darle su mordida.

Ella calculo la distancia que tenía contra su enemigo.

 _Cuatro metros._

 _Tres metros._

 _Dos metros y medio._

 _Un metro._

 _Cincuenta centímetros._

Sus iris se encogieron y en cuanto estuvo por cogerla ella se inclinó y con la curva de la palanca la engancho con una de las piernas y tiro con fuerza haciendo que el carroñero tropiece y caiga de la azotea chocando su rostro en el concreto de la calle. Se alejó de la orilla y miro los restos esparcidos en el suelo y dio un gran suspiro de alivio, pero ahora faltaba bloquear la puerta.

"¿Mamá?"

Volteo y fue abordada en un fuerte abraso de los gemelos haciendo que se sentara en el suelo. Los miro por un momento antes de sonreír y frotarles sus espaldas. Lo entendía, estaban asustados de que ese zombi la atrapara y la convirtiera en su comida.

 _GRIETA._

El momento familiar se interrumpió por el fuerte ruido de madera rompiéndose y vio el rostro de uno de los carroñeros en la puerta que cerro antes. Por alguna razón eso le recordó la escena de una película.

Observo a los lados y descubrió las escaleras de emergencia.

"Ringo, Takeshi la puerta no resistirá más tiempo, debemos bajar"

"¡¿Con los otros monstruos?! Noooo". Takeshi se quejó mientras que Ringo negó con la cabeza.

"Es eso o arriesgarnos con ellos". Señalo la puerta que empezó a romperse aún más.

Solo eso basto para que los gemelos se aferraran a las piernas de su madre (y sin querer encajándole las uñas). Ella miro a los lados si había carroñeros cerca de las escaleras. Por suerte solo había cuerpos devorados a la mitad, si llegaban a moverse podría esquivarlos fácilmente. Ella acomodo la palanca en su pantalón y abraso a Takashi con su brazo izquierdo e hizo que Ringo abrasara su cuello mientras estaba en su espalda.

"Sujétense bien"

Bajo las escaleras y se estremeció cuando su mano normal hizo contacto con la sangre fresca. Se preocupó cuando escucho la puerta romperse aún más y los ladridos del perro que la siguió a la tienda.

Al llegar al suelo la puerta que retenía a los carroñeros se rompió por completo haciendo que la chica de cabellos blancos observara hacia arriba, al sentir más presión en su pecho y cuello ellos sabían lo que significaba.

Miro los cuerpos en el suelo que empezaban a moverse y dirigirse hacia ellos usando sus brazos.

Tomando un respiro avanzo hacia la salida del callejón y evitando las manos con uñas rotas de los zombis. Al llegar de nuevo a la calle vio a la mayoría de la gente convertida en zombis y arrastrando sus pies hacia un auto que choco con un poste y dentro de este había una persona que tenía el cuello roto. Ella frunció el ceño y huyo lejos de la escena, sabía que se arrepentirá después, pero ahora debe pensar en sus hijos primero.

Continúo corriendo mientras ignoraba a las personas siendo acorraladas por zombis y pidiendo ayuda a gritos. Aunque normalmente se detendría a ayudar a esa gente, ella no puede ayudarlos y proteger a Takeshi y a Ringo a la vez…

Ella lo aprendió a la mala.

En su carrera se topó con un Pastor Alemán y un Spitz que tenían pedazos faltantes de piel y marcas de mordidas que estaban devorando lo que quedaba del cuerpo de un infante. Cuando pasó corriendo cerca de ellos fue un gran error ya que eso llamarón su atención y empezaron a perseguirla.

"Mamá, los perritos nos siguen"

"¡No miren!". Exclamo al esquivar las manos de los carroñeros. Miro a los lados y supo que no estaba muy lejos de casa, pero sabía que primero tenía que perder a la horda que estaba detrás de ellos o la casa seria invadida y ya no habría esperanza.

Por donde quiera que mirara solo había lugares que habían saqueado y con las ventanas y puertas rotas no resistirán contra ellos.

La horda estaba detrás de ellos y ansiaban probar la carne que esa chica y los niños que cargaba poseían. Los vieron doblar la esquina y apresuraron el paso. Al llegar no vieron nada, pero su hambre era más fuerte y siguieron avanzando.

Unos botes y bolsas de basura se movieron. De los botes salieron los dos pelirrojos y de las bolsas se mostró la chica de cabellos blancos, no hace falta decir que los tres estaban cubiertos de restos de comida con un olor fétido.

"Mamá esto huele horrible". Los gemelos dijeron al unísono.

"Lo primero que haremos llegando a casa será bañarnos". Los gemelos no pudieron estar más de acuerdo.

.

El resto del camino fue un poco más tranquilo. Cosa que ella temía porque podría ser emboscada y lo único que tiene es una palanca.

"Mamá… ¿Ya llegamos?". Takeshi y Ringo estaban por quedarse dormidos en sus brazos.

"Ya casi, resistan un poco más". Miro a los lados y reconoció el nombre de la calle, su sentido de la orientación es muy malo, pero ese nombre de la calle lo reconoce ya que está muy cerca de su casa, siempre lo ve antes de perderse. "Estamos muy cerca". Apresuro el paso al ver una pequeña casa de dos pisos con la pintura cayéndose, pero tuvo cuidado de no hacer ruido al ver a unos pocos zombis caminar cerca de ella.

Tras caminar un poco más se acercó a los zombis que estaban cerca de su hogar. Vio una piedra y un bote de basura cerca. Dejo a los niños en el suelo, tomo la piedra y la lanzo al bote de desechos haciendo que el ruido atraiga a los carroñeros. Aprovechando su oportunidad fueron directo a su casa, pero la albina detuvo a los niños al ver que su hogar tenía las ventanas rotas.

Con cautela abrió la puerta mientras que los pelirrojos la seguían de cerca. Miro a los lados y vio la puerta del armario cerca. Agarrando la palanca de su pantalón, la elevo al abrir la puerta y suspiro de alivio al ver que no había nadie. "Niños entren mientras busco si hay alguien dentro".

"¿Y que pasara contigo?". Ringo dudo.

"Estaré bien, ahora entren"

Ella cerró la puerta con los niños dentro mientras se aferraba a su arma. Entro en la cocina y no encontró nada fuera de lo normal, al checar el refrigerador vio que solo tenía tres huevos y un poco de jugo. Suspiro al ver eso, se suponía que hoy iba a cobrar el pago de uno de sus trabajos y comprar un poco más de comida. Al checar el resto del primer piso no encontró nada, así que fue con cuidado a la planta de arriba.

Fue primero a la habitación de Ringo y Takeshi. Al abrirla vio una litera con sus cobijas tiradas en el suelo y unos muñecos de felpa y lápices de colores tirados. Sonrió al ver que el cuarto estaba como todos los días. Al no ver nada ni nadie importante dejo la habitación y fue a la suya.

Al abrir la puerta frunció el ceño al ver su cuarto desordenado. Su colchón estaba en el suelo, los cajones de su mesita de noche estaban abiertos y con los papeles que tenía dentro esparcidos en el suelo, su lámpara tirada y con la bombilla rota, sus ojos se dirigieron a su armario y noto que estaba un poco entreabierto. Levantando la palanca se acercó al armario, y en cuanto lo abrió…

Nada.

No había nada más que ropa en el suelo y su álbum de fotografías en el suelo con letras en metal ' _Dulces Memorias'_.

Suspiro mientras recogió el álbum y vio una de las fotografías de ella riéndose de un chico de cabellos largos azul oscuro amarrados a una cola de caballo trenzado y ojos azules que amenazo con su espada a un chico de cortos cabellos rojos con un parche en su ojo derecho y el izquierdo era de color verde que tenía las manos arriba en forma de rendición y cerca de él había una chica china con el cabello verdoso atado a dos coletas y ojos amatistas con un portapapeles en sus manos que parecía tener la intención de golpear en la cabeza al de cabello azul.

Sintió que sus ojos le picaban. Se froto los ojos mientras intentaba evitar que las lágrimas salieran. Esa imagen es de hace tiempo, junto con las otras. Después de esto no está muy segura de que ellos aun estén con vida. Sus ojos miraron a otra foto en particular y al mirar al hombre que estaba junto a ella cuando era más joven no pudo evitar apretar los dientes con fuerza, realmente esperaba que ese hombre estuviera muerto.

"No sé porque aún tengo su foto". Suspiro mientras abraso el álbum "Supongo que aún no estoy lista para olvidarlo".

En cuanto cerro el álbum el reflejo de las letras le mostro una figura detrás de ella. Dando media vuelta fue abordada y haciendo que suelte un gemido de sorpresa junto con su palanca termino debajo de su cama. Su atacante era grande, corpulento y con un rostro que deja mucho que desear, e hizo que ella empezará a temblar.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí? Parece que este día mejora para mí". Sonrió mostrando sus dientes amarillos cuando la chica retrocedió "Primero este mundo se va a la mierda, segundo sacrifico a todos mis amigos para salvarme, tercero voy cogerme a una tercera belleza este día y no han pasado dos horas desde que folle y mate a la segunda".

Al toparse con la pared supo que ya no tenía escape. Maldijo una y otra vez a si misma por no haber checado su cuarto correctamente y por haber soltado su única defensa contra ese tipo.

Pero…

Aunque la tuviera, no sabía si podría atacar a una persona.

Grito de sorpresa cuando rompió su blusa y descomprimió y jalo su pantalón dejando al descubierto su sostén rosado con encajes que cubrían sus pechos y sus bragas que hacían juego. Intento apartarse, pero el sujeto su pierna con fuerza y estaba segura de que le dejaría una marca después. Chillo cuando su gran mano apretó su teta izquierda y le arranco su sostén dejándola desnuda del pecho.

Se cubrió con sus brazos, pero fueron apartados y puestos a un lado su cabeza dejando expuestos sus pechos. Lloro sentir su asquerosa boca chupar y morder sus pezones rosados hasta el punto en que después iban a dejarle moretones.

"Es hora de lo bueno"

"¡NOOO!"

Grito aún más fuerte y sus lágrimas escaparon cuando el rompió sus bragas y lo miro bajarse sus pantalones y bóxer dejando ver su erección y su pre-semen. Se horrorizo al verlo, en la posición que esta no tiene posibilidad de escapar y ella no quiere otro bebe si logra escapar de él después.

"GAAAAH"

Vio una dorada bola peluda en la oreja se su atacante.

"Timcampy"

Timcampy es un gatito que _él_ le dio hace un mes y es muy protector con ella y sus hijos.

"MALDITO GATO"

Aprovecho su oportunidad de dejarla libre y fue a conseguir la palanca y antes que ese gordo agarrara a Tim ella lo golpeo en el estómago.

"¡NO LO LASTIMES!"

Su atacante se sujetó el estómago y Tim salto hacia la albina y ella lo atrapo y abraso. Cuando se recupero supo que estaba furioso, lo decían sus ojos.

"¡IBA A SER SUAVE, PERO TE LO METERÉ Y SACARE CON FUER…!"

No llego a terminar porque cayo inconsciente. Miro con sorpresa al hombre desmayado antes de levantar la vista… y sintió que sus ojos volvían a picarle.

Frente a ella estaba el chico… más bien el hombre con parche de la fotografía con un martillo manchado de sangre, la ropa hecha jirones y con la respiración entrecortada.

"¿Lavi?"

El pelirrojo levanto la vista a la persona que salvo y…

"¡STRIKE!". Grito sonriendo con la cara roja y ojos de corazón.

"Si, si eres Lavi". Ella normalmente se habría enojado y luego decirle que no se distraiga, pero estaba muy contenta de volverlo a ver.

"¿Nos conocemos?". Cuando se recuperó de su euforia miro su cabello blanco y su ojo verde empezó a ensancharse "Podrías ser…". Miro su brazo deformado que parecía escamoso. De la nada empezó a estrujar a la albina desnuda en un triturador abraso mientras que de su ojo salían lagrimas como una cascada "¡MOYASHIII-CHAAAAAAN CREÍ QUE NUNCA VOLVERÍA A VERTE! ¡ESTOY TAN FELIZ!"

"T-tam... bien es-stoy feliz… Lavi… Suelta… me". Dijo con su último aliento.

Miro la cara azul de su vieja amiga y la soltó mientras que ella respiro profundamente. Hecho un vistazo a su ropa rasgada y el hombre inconsciente y frunció el ceño. Él sabía que habría gente así en este apocalipsis zombi, pero no lo esperaba tan rápido. La velocidad en que los humanos caen en la locura y sucumben a sus deseos es aterradora.

Al ver a la albina recuperada aparto la mirada de su cuerpo. Antes de que dijera algo se escuchó otra voz.

"¡Lavi! ¿Dónde estás?"

"¿Dónde te metiste Baka Usagi?"

Sus ojos grises se agrandaron.

"¿Esos son…?"

Entraron en su cuarto la chica y el chico de la foto, solo que más grandes. A diferencia de Lavi, sus ropas no estaban tan rotas. La mujer estaba armada con un sartén que estaba un poco manchado de sangre mientras que el hombre tenía una su espada con liquido carmesí resbalando por la hoja de metal.

"Lenalee… Bakanda". Las lágrimas finalmente salieron de sus ojos.

Los dos asiáticos miraron a la albina desnuda. Lenalee no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celosa al ver que tenía una figura más voluptuosa que la suya y Kanda miro los restos de ropa que tenía y al hombre inconsciente y supuso que sin Lavi iba a ser violada. Pero ambas miradas vieron su brazo izquierdo color rojo con las uñas negras y la cicatriz roja en la cara.

"Allen-chan"

"Moyashi"

Allen nuevamente fue abordada por un asfixiante abraso de parte de la china que enterraba su cara en su pecho desnudo mientras que Kanda se acercaba al hombre inconsciente y empezó a atarlo con uno de sus cinturones.

"Allen-chan". Lloro mientras sonreía "Han pasado años cuando desapareciste ¿Dónde estabas?"

"…"

"¿Por qué no me respondes?"

"Porque la estas matando". Dijo Kanda mientras terminaba de atar al sujeto.

Giro la mirada a Allen y vio que su rostro empezaba a volverse azul y la soltó de inmediato "Lo siento Allen-chan". Se disculpó y miro su ropa en el piso y al hombre atado. Apretó con fuerza el mango del sartén mientras que un aura negra la envolvió por completo. Antes de cometer un asesinato agarro la sabana que estaba en el suelo y cubrió a su amiga para después dirigirse al gordo.

"Lenalee". Allen le sujeto del brazo haciendo que ella lo mirara y suavizara su mirada "Ya no importa"

"¡Como que no importa!". Los tres exclamaron al unísono.

"Lavi llego a tiempo y no paso a mayores, así que ya no importa". Se encogió ante las miradas que recibió.

Cuando los tres se tranquilizaron miraron a su vieja amiga que se fue hace años. Había muchas cosas que querían preguntarle, pero como no tienen mucho tiempo hicieron solo una pregunta.

"¿Por qué te fuiste?". Los tres dijeron al unísono haciendo que la albina se encoge y unas gotas de sudor se formen en su cabeza.

"Eeeeehhh~… bueno… yo…". Empezó a sudar.

"¿Dónde has estado estos años Moyashi? ¿Tu sentido de la orientación es tan malo que terminaste perdida en otra ciudad?". Kanda se burló de ella y estaba por reprenderle, pero se detuvo.

El aura negra que los envolvía la intimidaban.

"¡MAMÁ!"

Lavi, Lenalee y Kanda fueron sorprendidos por dos niños de cabellos y ojos rojos que se pusieron frente a la albina y los encararon. La niña tenía en sus manos un cuchillo de mantequilla y el niño un tenedor. La escena en si demostraba la valentía que tenían esos niños, pero a la vez ingenuidad al querer enfrentarse con personas mucho más grandes que ellos.

Lenalee no pudo evitar dejar salir un suspiro de felicidad al ver lo tierno que se veían esos niños. Eran como dos perritos tratando de defender su territorio. Sin embargo, la mente de los tres quedo en blanco cuando procesaron lo que grito los gemelos.

"Moyashi-chan". Lavi miro a la familia de tres.

"Es". Lenalee miro a los gemelos.

"Madre". Termino Kanda con un semblante inexpresivo, pero por dentro estaba igual o más sorprendido que Lenalee y Lavi.

Todo quedo en silencio. Lo único que se escuchó fueron los gruñidos de los zombis que poco a poco se acercaban a ellos.

* * *

 **¿Es bueno? ¿Es malo? ¿Les gusto? Realmente espero les haya gustado y perdón si ahí faltas de ortografia, pero estaba ocupada y es un poco complicado de explicar. En cuanto a Ringo y Takeshi supongo que ya deben saber quien es el padre. Sin embargo, el como llegaron a eso, tendrán que esperarlo. Solo espero las clases me den el tiempo, en fin, sayonara y agradecería mucho los reviews :3**


End file.
